Dead Isn't Dead
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Jack/Kate story with James/Juliet. Takes place after 'The End'
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is super short and probably has spelling mistakes but I hope you all like it! I promise, the next chapter will be much longer! Enjoy... :)**_

"Dude, did it work? It has to work - it's _got _to!"

"How should I know? You've been dubbed the new Jacob, Huego, not me."

"Yeah, but I don't-"

"Will you boys hush? I think he's waking up."

The group - Hurley, Ben, Desmond, Rose, and Bernard - looked down at the doctor with hopeful eyes as they waited for any slight movements or signs of life.

It was only a moment until his eyes slowly blinked open and he looked up at the five faces above him in confusion. _What the hell had just happened?_

"Dude, you're alive! It worked!" Hurley yelped out of sheer happiness, wrapping his arms around the man with a giddy grin.

"Ye saved us all, brother." Desmond chirped up from beside him, giving Jack a soft pat on the back as he began to sit up, "Ye should be proud."

"This can't..." Jack finally found the strength to utter, "But I...I _died_."

Bernard gave a small smile in responce, "Hurley here used his new 'powers' to heal you. All he had to do was touch your shoulder. Pretty neat, huh?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but found he was at a loss for words. What _could _he say, really? After sacrificing himself for the ones he loved and waking up feeling completely normal - he had a good amount of cuts and bruises, but the pain was absent.

"Oh, honey, you've sure been through a lot today." Rose said sweetly as she gently helped him to his feet, "Why don't we go back to the beach and get you cleaned up?"

He swiftly agreed and followed the group as they all headed towards the shore. On the way there, everyone, Ben included, thanked the doctor repeatedly for saving their lives and told him they always knew he had what it takes - that he was a born hero.

It was only a few hours later, after he formally got cleaned up, when Jack turned to Hurley, "Can you do that to anyone - make them come back to life?"

Hurley shrugged, "I don't know, dude. I'm, like, still trying to figure this stuff out. I don't think I can do it to like, skeletons and stuff. Probably only if they didn't die too long ago." There was a pause, "Why?"

Jack didn't reply, but Hurley noted the swift change in his eyes. A look of determination.

He motioned for Hurley to follow him as he started off back towards the jungle. Huego obediently followed, but asked in confusion, "Dude, where are we going?"

Jack swallowed before answering, "Juliet's grave."

* * *

The plane ride home was filled with silence - no one able to find the strength to utter a single word. They all left something behind, and whether they cared to admit it or not, the island was more of a home than the 'real world' had ever been.

James kept his eyes fixtated out the window for the entire flight - if he tried hard enough, he could imagine Juliet sitting right beside him, telling him how happy she was they were finally going home and that she couldn't wait to introduce him to Rachel and finally meet Julian.

Kate's thoughts were of the same class: pretending it were Jack's hand she was holding onto as opposed to Claire's. She tried to focus on the accomplishment she felt by finally bringing Aaron's mother back home but she couldn't shake the doctors image from her mind. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the look on Jack's face, the scent of his skin, the sound of his voice when he assured her he loved her.

But before long, to everyone's surprise, the plane landed without a hitch on a runway in L.A. Frank had deamed appropriate for landing. They each got out of their seats in silence, Claire holding tightly onto Kate's hand, until she asked softly, "Do you rember when you first knew you were pregnant?"

Claire tilted her head at the question, nodded, and replied, "Of course. The pregnancy test I bought came out positive and I told Thomas later that day...but honestly, I think I even knew before that. It was just this feeling I had...the test just confirmed it."

Kate's eyes widened at the woman's humanity and honesty on the subject. She knew Claire was never crazy - just confused.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned with a knowing look planted on her face.

Kate let her eyelids fall closed briefly as she rasped out, "I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I simply adore hearing from each and every one of you.**_

_**Enjoy... :)**_

Jack brought his dirt covered hand to his forehead after letting go of his grasp on the makeshift shovel he had earlier created. Taking deep breath in, he used the back of his wrist to wipe the excess sweat beading off of him.

"Alright." The doctor said slowly, glancing down at the hole he had dug, "There she is."

They simultaneously looked down at the battered body of the woman they had come to know as Juliet and cringed. Hurley contemplated why the best thing to ever happen to Sawyer was ripped away from him in such a gruesome manner - no way did the blonde deserve this. He took a moment to mourn her loss while the same sentence continuously ran through Jack's mind:_ I _did this to her_._

"May I ask what you two think you're doing?"

The men turned to see Ben walking towards them and Jack observed, "This has nothing to do with you."

Ben turned towards Hugo and licked his lips before deadpanning, "Only a few hours into your new leadership role and you're already leaving your secondhand man in the dark." He paused, "Not that I can say I blame you."

"We're trying to save Juliet." Hurley blurted out, despite Jack's protest, reasoning that there was no harm in telling the man - he would find out eventually anyway.

"Juliet...?" He repeated slowly, his mouth becoming dry as he spoke her name.

"Yeah, she died but we're gonna try to bring her back to life." He explained, "Sounds crazy, I know. But it worked with Jack."

Ben took a moment to stare down at the body of the woman he loved. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he fought past them, in hopes that she would, in fact, be brought back to life. However, he made sure to tell Jack, "If your plan doesn't work out, don't blame Hugo. He doesn't yet understand the full extent of his powers."

Jack paused, thinking back to the day Juliet had first brought him a sandwich, then to when he decided to bring her back to their camp, then the day she helped everyone board the freighter- until all he could see was the vision of Sawyer dragging the love of his life's limp body out of the station.

"It'll work." He answered after a moment of thought, _it has to._

Jack nodded in Hurley's direction, signaling for him to do what they came to do. Hurley took in a deep breath as he looked down at Juliet, "Here goes nothing."

He then brought his beefy hand to grip her shoulder and her eyes opened with a jolt. She looked around, clearly confused, and immediately tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What's going on? I was just - I..." She trailed off as she caught sight of the doctor, "Jack?"

"Juliet. Are you alright?" He asked in concern, rushing to her side and helping her to her feet. He frowned as he examined the many deep cuts and bruises scattered over her body but relished in the thought that if she was anything like him, she didn't feel any pain and was simply confused.

"I - I feel fine." She uttered as she brought her hand to her forehead and blinked in confusion, "But how I am..." She trailed off, "_How_?"

"I kinda brought you back." Hurley shrugged as he began to explain everything - or as much as he actually knew - to her.

Jack heard the words coming out of the man's mouth but didn't pay any attention, he was all too focused on the blonde in front of him. His eyes began to fill with tears as he thought back to just _why _she had the visible wounds and chain marks that scarred her pale, petite body.

"I'm sorry..." He blurted out, not realizing Hurley was still in the midst of talking. She froze upon hearing his words and sheer sadness overtook her features.

She shook her head slowly and admitted, "It's not your fault, Jack."

"Yes, it - "

"No, it's not." She repeated sternly, "I was mad. I stormed into the jungle and James, he..." Her eyes suddenly widened and darted around the area frantically, "Jack, where's James?"

* * *

"LaFleur, let's go grab some chow." Miles stated, motioning his head towards the door. When James made no effort to move, he raised his eyebrows and urged, "Come on, I'm starving."

They reached a nearby restaurant only a few minutes later - nothing too fancy, but after being stranded on an island for three years it seemed like paradise - and swiftly placed their order. When the food arrived they both looked down at their plates with curiosity; anything without a dharma label seemed so foreign.

"So what do you think about Vegas?" Miles asked as he grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth.

"Vegas?" James repeated, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

Miles nodded, "Drinking, gambling, all you can eat buffets - what more could you ask for?" He took a bite of his burger, "I was thinking we head down there and have some fun. So what do you say?"

"Have fun makin' a fool a' yerself. Ya' don't handle yer liquor well." He reminded him, "'Member that night you smuggled all those packs a' beer from the cafeteria into yer house?"

Miles chuckled, "Me and Jin got so wasted and snuck into your house. And when we broke in, we saw you and Jules making out on the couch. You were ready to kick my ass but she stopped you." He paused and looked down at his plate, "Never thanked her for that. Probably should of, huh?"

James didn't respond and after a moment, Miles continued softly, "You know, man, I miss her too. She was a smart chick...funny too. Not to mention hot."

James avoided the other man's gaze and simply stared out the window for a good amount of time, before confessing, "I'm headin' to Miami."

"Huh?" Miles scrunched his forehead, "What the hell's in Florida?"

"Rachel."

"Who's... " He trailed off as he realized just how familiar the name sounded. He knew he recognized it from somewhere and by the look on LaFleur's face it had something - or _everything - _to do with Juliet.

"Her sister, right?" Miles eventually recalled, the words coming out as more of a statement than a question.

James nodded ever so slightly and Miles didn't miss a beat before shrugging, "Alright." He stated, "Miami it is."

"'Scuse me?"

Miles shrugged once again, "We're partners. Where you go, I go, boss."

_'I ain't yer boss no more'_ James almost growled out, but the words died on his tounge. He knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that he needed Miles as much as Mile needed him - their partnership was the only thing from their old life they had left.

* * *

"Jack, where is he?" Juliet repeated, her voice beginning to tremble in fear of her loves saftey, "Is he okay?"  
Jack paused for a moment, unsure if he should explain everything to her so soon, if it would be too big of a shock. But he knew Juliet was a strong woman - she could handle the truth.

"There was a plane." He began with a sigh, "They got off the island a few hours ago."

She blinked, "_They_?"

"Sawyer, Richard, Miles, Frank, Claire..." He listed off, "And Kate."

_Kate_. The name echoed throughout her brain and she struggled to keep a straight face. So James was out there in the real world with his ex-flame, getting the chance to live the life she always dreamed of? She thought of what the two of them could be doing at that exact moment; laughing and joking, catching up, kissing? - _No_, she stopped herself. James risked his life to save her. _Her_, not Kate. He loved _her_. And now he was safe - that was all that mattered.

"Why..." She licked her lips and asked, shaking, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I had work to do."

She nodded her head, not fully understanding but before she could question him further, a voice piped up from behind her.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" It asked, referring back to the southerner.

She turned, noticing Ben's presence for the first time. It was strange, she had to admit, seeing him as a grown man after three years of living with the innocent, child version. Her eyes met his and she was surprised to see something she hadn't ever seen in his adult form - humanity, uncertainty, tenderness even.

"Yes." She answered, her voice steady and sure, "I always will."

"Well..." He nodded, absorbing the information, "As I'm sure you're aware, I know of ways to get off this island and back to, as your friends like to call it, the 'real world'."

"I know. I begged and cried for you to let me home and you refused." She answered coldly, "Remember?"

"Unfortunately I have to say that I do." He admitted, "But my selfishness will no longer be an issue. I'm willing to do everything in my power to get you off this island - with Hugo's approval of course."

All eyes glanced over to the larger man who shrugged, "Uh, yeah dude, whatever she wants."

Juliet threw him a small smile before looking back over towards Ben, tilting her head in amazement over his sudden change of heart.

"I truly do apologize, Juliet." He stated after a moment, sensing her need for an explanation, "You wouldn't have suffered such an untimely death if I hadn't forced you to remain on this island."

_'That's true." _She thought to herself,_ 'But I wouldn't have met James either.'_

* * *

_'This isn't the way it's supposed to be.'_ Kate thought as she looked into the tiny restroom mirror clouded with dirt. She tilted her head as she viewed her reflection and saw the image of a crumbling woman stricken with fear and destined for lonliness.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" Claire chirped up, motioning to the cheap pregnancy test they had just purchased inside the dingy gasstation whose bathroom they were currently standing in.

Kate let out a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes, "I can't..._You _have to do it."

Claire gave a small smile and picked up the test but before looking down at it, stated, "You're lucky, you know."

Kate pushed her hair to one side as she asked slowly, "How am _I _lucky?"

"If you _are _in fact pregnant, the father of your baby is a man you adore." She explained, "Of course I love Aaron but sometimes I just wish, somehow, Charlie was his father."

There was a short pause.

"I don't know how you've done it." Kate shook her head sadly, "How you've made it through each day without Charlie. I know you really liked him."

"_Loved_." She corrected before letting out a sigh, "Honestly, I don't know how I've done it either. The only thing that makes it any easier is that he died a hero." She placed her hands on top of Kate's, "So did Jack."

Kate tried her hardest not to let out a sob at hearing the doctors name. Although he was constantly the only thing on her mind, hearing the word aloud was enough to tear her apart. She felt like she was crumbling more and more every second she spent away from him - she couldn't imagine it would ever got any easier.

Claire let go of her grasp on Kate's hand, "Ready to find out for sure?"

The woman reluctantly nodded and the aussie flipped the pregnancy test over to reveal the results.

"Kate." She said with a grin as their eyes met, "It looks like I'm going to have a nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are the best! Thank you all sooo much for all of the reviews, I really appreciate everything you have to say! And I'm so sorry this has taken way longer for me to upload than I would have liked but due to millions of tests, I couldn't find the time. But now it's summer and I have all day, every day to write. **__**Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

"How did he get it here?" Jack questioned as he stood beside Juliet and looked out at the small boat ready to set sail.

"It's Ben." She replied simply, "He's capable of anything."

He nodded and let out a small laugh, "I guess I should've realized that by now."

She kept her eyes fixated in front of her as he spoke, but suddenly turned her head towards him and stated, "I'm not going alone, you know."

"Of course not." He assured her, squinting out at the ocean, "Desmond will be with you. He knows how to sail."

She was quiet for a moment before turning around and saying softly, "You're coming with me."

He didn't respond so she continued, "There's no reason for you to stay. Whatever you came to the island to do is done - we're saved. Now everything you want is out there." She motioned beyond the ocean, "_Kate's _out there."

He stood motionless for a moment, watching the waves come crashing down in an almost rhythmic way. It was then when he realized he had never taken a second to stop and enjoy all the beauty the island had to offer - there was always some burden on his mind, some mission that had to be taken care of. He thought of all the time he had wasted by hating the island and cursing every aspect of it, and in the process overlooked all of the things it had brought him - purpose, friendship, responsibility, _Kate_.

"Jack?" Juliet's soft voice spoke, breaking up his thoughts.

He turned his head towards her before stating, "I'll see if Ben can get us some sandwiches for the ride home - return the favor."

She smiled slightly, and Jack was unsure if it was at his quip or the mention of his intended departure.

Then, after swiftly returning the smile, he started towards Linus and heard Juliet call over his shoulder, "Don't forget the toothpicks."

* * *

Every other step, he found he had to remind himself to breath. He couldn't shake the thought that it should be Juliet in his place - strolling up the walkway leading to Rachel's new home and meeting her beloved nephew - and _he _should be the one buried on that goddamn island.

As he reached the front steps and knocked on the ivory front door, he glanced around at the numerous flowers scattered in a nearby garden. The splashes of color from the various plants were the focal point of the yard and he couldn't help but stare. But it wasn't until the exact second he caught sight of a single row of sunflowers, that Rachel decided to swing open the door.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked, carefully eying the depressed southerner slouching in front of her.

He quickly whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, and at long last laid eyes on the woman he's heard so much about, one hand hovering over her stomach and a concerned look plastered on her face.

He took a moment to examine her as he synchronously found the will to speak. Her hair was darker but she stood the same way and her eyes had the same shine and _son of a bitch, she looked just like her_.

"Are you alright?" Rachel repeated, causing him to clear his throat and force a smile.

"The name's James." He began, reaching out a hand for her to shake, "I ain't sure how ta' tell ya' this. But t'was sorta datin' yer sister-"

"Juliet?" She asked, eerily calm, "She's been in Portland for years now."

"She ain't never been to Portland. She ended up...somewhere else." He explained as simply as he knew how, "But trust me, she was fightin' tooth an' nail to get back ta' ya an' Julian fer years. She really cared 'bout ya'."

Her face immediately tensed, "How do you know my son's name?"

"Jules told me. Said she was honored ya' named the kid after her." He explained, and off her look, added, "I know ya' got no reason ta' believe me but if ya' care 'bout Jules even half as much as I know she cares 'bout you, then you'll wanna hear what I gotta say."

She eyed the man carefully before deciding to push the door open further and motion for him to step inside. Relieved at her willingness to trust a total stranger, he did as told and as he followed her into the kitchen, she asked, "How did you say you knew her again?"

"S'complicated." He answered, "But we were together."

"How serious were you?"

_How serious were they?_ What the hell kinda question was that? How could he possibly begin to explain how totally and completely in love they were? How what started out as board-game night and flirty banter soon turned into sunflowers and love making on the beach? How snuggling on the sofa and drinking champagne swiped from Horace became a daily ritual in both their lives?

"T'was gonna propose." Was the simple answer he decided on, "We talked 'bout it an' she liked the idea, but I never got 'round ta' give her the ring."

Rachel shook her head in protest, "She always said she'd never get married again - not after what happened with that asshole Edmund." She paused, "For her to want to marry you...she must really love you."

He found himself smiling at her comment and she soon questioned, "I hate to be blunt but what is it you came here to tell me, James?"

He inhaled deeply and prepared himself for what he was about to do. After taking a seat in a nearby chair, he began to explain, in as much detail as possible, what her sister had been going through for the past six years. He told her about the pregnancies, Ben, the plane crash, the three years she spent living in a yellow house with him. Of course he left out some of the more grusome, unbelievable details, excluding anything involving guns, tasers, or time travel.

By the time he got up to the day of Juliet's death, they were both in tears.

He thought reliving the days events would give him some sense of closure, but he was wrong - it just made the pain of losing her one million times worse.

* * *

"I see you've been admiring my handiwork." Benjamin spoke as Jack approached him, referring to the nearby boat.

"What's the catch?" The doctor asked, scrunching his forehead in confusion., "What's in it for you?"

"The road to redemption isn't easy, Jack. But being of assistance in your journey home is certainly a start." He licked his lips before explaining, "And I'm sure you'll be glad to hear transmission is up and running once again so you can contact the outside world if you'd so wish."

"That's great news, brother." Desmond chirped up from beside them, "Maybe I can give Penn a call?"

"Do as you so please." He replied dryly, "Just be careful not to run out the battery."

"Aye, of course not." Desmond grinned before dashing towards the boat to locate the telephone.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched the man run off to speak with the love of his life, and admitted, "After everything you've put me through, I never thought I'd be saying this, but..." He began, "Thank you, Ben."

* * *

She didn't know how she did it - It nearly killed her. To have Aaron run up to her, smiling and squealing with joy. To wrap her arms around the young boy, tears spilling down her cheeks, and ruffle his hair. Then, to allow Claire to step into the room to reunite with her formally coma-stricken mother and son. To try to explain to goober how Claire was his mommy now, how he would still see her all the time but would have to start calling her Auntie Kate.

And now here she was, only a few days later, standing alone in the corner of her own home, watching in pain as Aaron clung onto Claire's hand and led her around the room, showing off his array of toys. It was amazing how fast he took to her, like he knew exactly who she was and how much she loved him.

Kate watched the two of them, both beaming with joy, and tried her damnest to be happy for them, but all she felt was emptiness. She was losing Aaron and she had already lost Jack and without them to guide her she knew she'd soon lose _herself _to the overwhelming grief.

_Ring ring ring_

"Kate, aren't you going to get that?"

"I don't think so. I'm not in the mood for small talk."

_Ring ring ring_

"Are you sure?" Claire urged, "What if it's important?"

Kate sighed before giving in and slowly making her way over to the phone. She didn't feel like arguing with the woman and it could do her some good to speak with someone besides Claire for a change, even if it was a telemarketer.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver and when no one responded, she tried again, "_Hello_?"

The other end was quiet for a moment before she heard a voice breath out, "Kate."

Her eyes mechanically widened and she lost her grip on the phone as she took in the sound she had just heard._ It couldn't be, could it?_

Her heart felt as if it stopped beating and she fell to the floor to swoop the phone back up into her hands. Shaking, she blinked a number of times before her dry mouth could rasp out, "Jack?"

"Kate." He repeated, a smile forming on his lips as he uttered her name, "How are you? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"_Me_?" She asked, tears already spilling down her cheeks, "I..I'm fine. But how - how are you...are you -" She swallowed hard before asking, her voice a mere whisper, "Is that really you?"

He let out a single laugh and said softly, "It's really me."

"I don't get it - I thought you were...I mean I'm glad you're not." She let out a sob, "I'm _so _glad you're not." She paused to try to still her shaking hands and thumping heart, but failed.

"I don't get it either." He admitted, and before he could get another word out, she spoke up.

"You know I meant it - I love you." Another sob escaped her, "I _love _you, Jack."

He smiled into the receiver, "I love _you_, Kate. And I - I'm on my way home."

"You're what?" She gasped, trying to grasp the words before they dissipated into the air. She waited for his response, and when she heard only silence, she asked, "Jack? _Jack_? Jack, are you there?"

Suddenly she heard the dial tone and had to force herself to keep from crumbling. What had happened was real, wasn't it? She didn't just imagine the sound of his breathing, the gentle rasp of his voice?

_No, no it was all real_, she assured herself - Jack was alive, he was safe, he was_ coming home._

"Kate?" She heard Claire call as she strolled into the room, Aaron's hand held in her own, "Who was it on the phone?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't thank all of you enough for all of the lovely reviews! I've never gotten this many in only three chapters and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter! :)**_

"And I - I'm on my way home."

"You're _what_?"

"It shouldn't be long. I'm on a boat and - Kate?" He stopped once he no longer heard her soft breathing on the other line, "Damn it."

Desmond, who was previously staring over the edge of the boat and at the dark blue of the ocean, glanced over, causing Jack to clear up, "The battery's dead."

The brit let out a troubled sigh and brought his hand to his forehead, "I'm sorry, sister." He apologized, aiming his words at Juliet, "I got a bit carried away speaking with Penn. Ye didn't get a chance to contact yer boyfriend."

She gave a weak smile, "It's fine, Desmond. I wouldn't even know what number to call. He could be anywhere by now."

She turned away from the group, not wanting to say more, but Jack placed the phone down and stood beside her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kate can tell us where he is." He assured her, "And until you find him, you can stay with us in L.A."

Juliet gave a polite smile, but shook her head, "Thank you for the offer, but I can't accept it."

Jack paused a moment, debating whether or not to argue with her, and ultimately asked, "Where are you going to go?"

"Ben said if we followed the bearings then we'd end up close to Florida." She explained, "My sister's in Miami, I've been away from home for nearly six years. As much as I'm dying to see James..." She trailed off, "He would want me to see her before I do anything else."

Jack nodded slowly, not wanting to disrespect her choice, before stating, "I'm getting on the first flight back to L.A. I'll give you my number and if you need help getting in contact with Sawyer, give me a call."

"Thank you, Jack." She replied honestly, "For everything."

* * *

James sauntered out of the house and over to the driveway where his rent-a-car was parked, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun as he swung open the passenger side door.

"I've been sitting in the car for two hours, man." Miles groaned out dramatically as he sat up in his seat, "What the hell's going on in there?"

"We're drinkin' scotch an' havin' a shindig." He deadpanned, "Whaddaya _think _we're doin'? Told Rachel the whole story an' she let me meet her kid."

"I get you wanna get to know her and everything..." Miles huffed, "but can you do it when I'm _not _waiting in a car that's hot as hell?

"_Yer _the one who insisted on comin', sunshine." He pointed out, "Anywho, just came out here ta' tell ya' I'mma stay the night - Rachel's got a guest room - so I'll see ya' in the mornin'. "

Miles raised his eyebrows, "What do you expect me to do until then?"

"I dunno. Go downtown an' get somethin' to eat, book a hotel room."

Miles looked up in thought, then asked, "That Rachel chick got any chow in there?"

"No. You ain't comin' in an' botherin' the poor gal." James shook his head, "Go find somewhere else ta' stay."

"Come on." He urged, not wanting to go through the hassle of finding a hotel, "She's spent all day with _you._ _I'll _be a breath of fresh air."

"It ain't happenin'."

* * *

"Uno." Miles stated proudly a few hours later, displaying the single card in his hand to James, Julian, and Rachel.

"Oh no!" Julian squealed, "He's gonna win."

"He didn't win yet, kiddo." James observed, wagging his finger at the child, "An' I ain't no loser so the three of ya' better watch out."

Julian smiled before tilting his head and asking, "You play this game lots, mister?"

"Nah, my first time." He admitted, and the child recoiled in shock and proceeded to ask, "What _did _you play when you were little?"

"Never played no games as a kid. But me an' yer aunt Juliet were big _Twister _fans back in the seven -" He corrected himself, "Back in the day."

His eyes lit up, "I have that game! We can play after this."

"Now Julian, I'm sure Miles and Uncle James have better things to do than keep you entertained all night." Rachel stated and James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Uncle _James? How the hell could she so comfortable that she allowed her only son to refer to him as uncle? The concept rattled his brain, although after all of the stories Juliet had told him and being in her house for a mere three hours, she undoubtedly already felt like a sister to _him_.

"If the kid wants ta' get beat a few hundred times, who am I ta' stop 'em?" He answered with wholehearted smile, and Rachel grinned back.

"You're so good with him. How did you learn to - " She paused once she heard a faint knock on the door, "Hold that thought. Let me get the door."

"Take yer time, mama bear."

With that she got up, and as she made her way towards the door, Miles glanced over at James and mouthed _'she's hot'_. James rolled his eyes in response and was about to comment when he suddenly heard screams coming from the other room.

"Oh my god!" He distinctly heard Rachel's voice gasp. What came next was a symphony of whimpering, sobbing, and squeals, followed by one unmistakable word, "Juliet..."

He was out of his seat in a flash, nearly knocking Julian down as he dashed past him and towards the front door. _There was no way, it was an impossibility, she was gone _- but every doubt flew out of his brain once he spotted blonde hair and pale arms wrapped around Rachel's neck in a tearful embrace.

"I've _so _sorry, Rach. I'm sorry." He heard her familair, soft voice speak through sobs, "I've missed you."

"Son of a bitch." He suddenly choked out as he attempted to wrap his brain around the situation, "Juliet."

Her head jolted towards the sound of his voice and she gulped back additional tears as their eyes met from across the hall.

"James." She blinked in amazement, moving away from her sister, "I - what are you doing here?"

"Jules. Jules you -" He stumbled over in a daze and cupped her face in his hands, letting his thumb repeatedly graze her cheek, "Yer actually here. Yer _alive_."

"Hurley brought me back." She whispered, her cheeks already streaked with tears, and although the words made absolutely no goddamn sense to him, it was a good enough explanation for now - she was in his arms again; in that moment, that was all that mattered.

He held back his chain of questions as she leaned her forehead against his, and chose to whisper, "Ya' got no clue how much I missed you."

He let his gaze fall from her beaming blue eyes to her soft lips and in one swift motion, he pressed his mouth up against hers and she let out a delighted moan. The taste of her vanilla enveloped lips mixed with the salt of their tears somehow made the kiss even more heavenly and he had to fight to keep whatever self-control he had left.

Then, after a multitude of kisses, they eventually parted to regain their breath and he growled against her skin, "I love ya' so much."

She grinned, happier than she's ever been, "I love you, back."

* * *

Kate fished out her unfinished photo album from underneath her bed and closed her eyes as she blew the currently clinging dust off the cover.

She gingerly flipped open the book and a cluster of pictures fell onto her lap. She swiftly swooped the photos up and her eyes watered as she examined each one: a group shot of the Halloween they spent together - Aaron had dressed as a mini version of Jack, who had simply wore his work scrubs, and Kate completed the the theme as a nurse.

Another, of her birthday, where Jack attempted to make her favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. She came downstairs that morning to find him and Aaron covered in batter, both wearing grins, and bolted for her camera.

"He made such a great parent." She whispered out as she rubbed her fingers over the photo.

"Not as great as you."

She whipped her head around to find Jack standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and lips parted, and let out an audible gasp. She tried to force her legs to move, so that she could run into the arms of the man she loved more than anything, but found herself frozen to the floor.

However, it didn't make much of a difference, for he was over in a flash, kneeling beside her on the carpet and wrapping his arms around her as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

Neither said a word as they eventually pulled apart, and in an instant they were engulfed in a frenzy of passionate kisses. Jack nibbled on her lip and the sensation brought chills throughout her body, and although she had never felt more alive in her life, she gently pushed him away.

He cocked his head at her sudden movement and his brown eyes bore into her own as she licked her lips, readying to speak.

"How are you here?" She finally breathed out, pushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

He gave a small smile and answered simply, "Claire let me in. I'm guessing you didn't hear me knock."

"No. I mean...I thought I'd never see you again." She allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes, "When we left...you were bleeding so badly, you were - I thought you were dead. How are you _here_?"

He placed his hand on her thigh, "_Nothing _is irreversible."

She let out an unbelieving laugh. Was it only a few short days ago that she had said those very words to him? It felt like an eternity.

He then rose to his feet and brushed off his jeans before reaching out a hand for her to grab. She took it without thinking, and after he had helped her up, she kept the grip on his hand.

"I'm pregnant." She found herself blurting out after a brief silence and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You're...?" He blinked before breaking into a grin, "That's fantastic."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Of course." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her once again and breathing in her scent. He lingered in the position for a moment before breaking away and motioning for her to sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

"I know we've tried this before and it didn't work out..." He begun, scratching the back of his neck, "But this time I won't let anything ruin this - ruin _us_. I love you, Kate." He paused and although he didn't have a ring, he knew the sentiment was what mattered, "Will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath in, trying not to shed anymore tears, but found herself unable to accomplish the task.

"Yes." She replied softly, "Of course I will. Yes."

His eyes met hers and he asked slowly, "Are you sure?"

Her tears shimmered against her skin as her mouth spread into a smile, and she nodded, "I love you, Jack."


	5. Epilogue

_**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I really enjoyed writing this story so I decided to write an epilogue. This takes place over the course of a few months, but I never specify the exact date. Hope you enjoy reading... :)**_

Julian suddenly came bursting into the room where Juliet, James, and Rachel were currently catching up and asked in confusion, "What's going on in here? We never got to finish our game!"

"Yeah." Miles added cluelessly as he strolled into the room, "What have you guys been -" He stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of his old friend. "_What the hell_? Jules?"

"Hey, Miles." She greeted softly, throwing him a full hearted smile, and in a flash he had his arms wrapped around her.

"How the hell'd you get here?" He asked, not awaiting an answer before admitting, "I missed you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded as he pulled away from their embrace, "Car ride all the way to Florida was torture without you to break up me and Jim's fights."

She let out a laugh, "I can only imagine. What did they consist of this time - who could sing '_Let's get it on'_ better?"

"Nah. I already won that argument back in the seventies." James chirped up with a smirk, "Don't ya' remember - ya' gave me that victory kiss?"

She fought the urge to smile at the memory, "It was a little _more _than a kiss if I remember correctly."

"_Whoa_. Easy, lovebirds. There's a kid present." Miles reminded them, motioning in Julian's direction, and Juiet visibly recoiled at his statement - She hadn't fully acknowledged the child's presence until said moment. She tilted her head as she swiftly examined the boy's dark, disheveled hair and glowing bright eyes that bore up into hers.

"Well you must be Julian." She grinned as she knelt down to his level, "I've been waiting to meet you."

"You have?" The boy asked proudly before his eyes lit up in recognition, "Oooh, you're the lady - from the picture!"

She furrowed her brows, "What picture?"

"Mommy has it on the fridge. She says it was from the birthday before you left." He paused, trying to remember the name his mother had brought up so many times before, "She says you're Aunt Juliet. Right?"

She smiled at the precious young boy she was lucky enough to call her nephew, "That's right."

"Lemme' show you it!" He suggested as he grabbed a hold of his aunt's hand and led her towards the kitchen, "Don't worry, you look pretty in it."

Rachel, James, and Miles watched the two leave the room with smiles on each of their faces.

"He already loves her." Rachel breathed out happily, wiping away the single tear that stuck to her cheek, "But it's a shame he barely knows his own aunt."

"Don't you worry." James spoke up, "I gotta feelin' me an' Jules will be findin' a place o' are own right here in Miami. Julian'll get ta' be spendin' a ton a' time with her soon."

"_What_?" Miles spit out from beside him, "You're gonna get a house all the way out here in Florida without even consulting me?"

"Cool yer jets, Bonsai. Ya' can come over whenever ya' want. Maybe they'll even be a house nearby so we can be neighbors like the ol' days." He paused to run a hand through his hair, "'An 'soon as we move in, yer comin' over - yer gonna help me paint it yellow."

Miles let out a slight laugh, but didn't respond. He remained quiet for a stretch of time before licking his lips and stating, "Now that Jules' back...I think you should take some of the diamands I snatched."

James arched an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"You can use it to buy her a new engagement ring."

James smiled, but shook his head nonetheless, "You don't gotta - "

"I'm doing it for Jules, not you." He cut him off, "Don't flatter yourself, LaFleur."

* * *

"Thanks for coming out, Hugo." Jack stated as he smoothed down his hair in the dressing room mirror, "It means a lot."

"Are you kidding? Dude, I wouldn't miss this for the world." The other man replied, giving Jack a firm pat on the back, "But are you like, alright? You must be super nervous and stuff."

He gave a quasi-shrug as he shook his head, "Not at all. It feels right."

"Makes sense. You two are like, the perfect couple."

Jack smiled as way of thank you, then decided, "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Don't let them start the wedding without me."

Hurley agreed and Jack then made his way down the narrow hallway, smile planted on his face until a nearby door unexpectedly swung open, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god! Jack, are you okay?" Kate asked as she revealed herself from behind the door and rushed over to her fiance's side.

He nodded his head as he rose to his feet, "I'm fine, it's just -" He froze as he looked up and saw her, donned in her strapless white gown for the first time. Her hair was styled in a bun, her sheer veil flowing down her freckled back. His grin widened as his eyes moved from her dress, to her hair, down to her glimmering eyes, "You look _amazing_."

She looked down, suddenly shy, "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Right. Sorry." He apologized, but couldn't force his eyes to look away.

"_What_?" She asked after he continued to silently gawk at her. She could normally tell exactly what he was thinking at any given moment but with all the fuss of the wedding planning and worrying over the new baby, her mind was in a haze.

"It's just..." His hand scratched at the back of his neck, "I can't believe I'm marrying you."

She let out a flattered laugh, "I can't believe I'm marrying _you_. The single greatest doctor in L.A."

They shared a moment, both giving giddy grins at one another, until Claire called from the opposite side of the door, "Kate! We have to put the finishing touches on your make-up. What are you doing out there?"

"I gotta go." Kate apologized before hurrying back towards the room. He nodded his understanding, and before she closed the door behind her, she made sure to call over her shoulder, "You look handsome, Jack."

* * *

When she walked down the isle a few hours later, Jack couldn't help but drop his jaw in awe at how beautiful she looked. Although he had previously seen her in her dress, seeing her as she walked down the isle, surrounded by all of their loved ones was an entirely different experience.

"You ready for this?" He whispered out as she reached her place next to him under the wedding arch.

She smiled in responce and nodded once, "I've been ready for three years."

* * *

"James, this place is amazing." Juliet commented as they strolled up the walkway to their newly purchased house, "I can't believe we're going to live here...Now when did you say Miles is coming to help us unpack?"

"It ain't really unpackin' when ya' got nothin' to unpack." James reflected before answering her question, "Not 'till a couple hours. He's got another date with yer sister tonight. They've been together fer what, couple a' months now?"

She nodded, "It doesn't matter _how _long they've been going out, I still say they make the strangest couple." She shrugged, "Opposites attract, I suppose."

"Guess so." He agreed as they climbed the steps towards their front door, and as he held out the key, he asked, "Ready to go in yer new home?"

"_Our_." She corrected as she grabbed his free hand and gave it a squeeze, "And yes, absolutely."

They both beamed as they stepped foot inside the first house they legitimately owned as a couple. Juliet sprinted towards the nearest window to examine the backyard but James pulled her back, "Where do ya' think yer goin'? I want yer first memory in this house ta' be a damn good one."

Confusion overtook her features for an instant, but then she smiled, "Oh, alright, James. Let's go up to the bedroom to see if the old owners left a bed, but if not then - "

"Love the way ya' think, Blondie, but we'll get ta' that later." He snickered, shaking his head, "Fer now, I got somethin' else planned."

"What do you - "

Her mouth went dry once he dropped to one knee and she felt her eyes enlarge to four times their original size, "James...what - are you - "

"Jules, I ain't never had a real best friend - never even had _a _real friend 'fore dharmaville. But when I got ta' know you, everythin' changed." He began, "We've been through so much together. More than most people go through in a damn lifetime."

"James, I..."

"I ain't done yet." He interjected, "I never thought I'd wanna get hitched, but never thought I'd meet nobody like you neither...I love ya' Jules." He paused to fish out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a large, sparkling, white gold engagement ring.

"S'will ya' marry me?" He asked as she shifted her gaze from his eyes to the ring. She licked her lips and forced herself to swallow before answering, "I'd _love _to marry you, James." She gave him a long, hard kiss,

"Yes."

He grinned in satisfaction when she broke the kiss, and used his thumb to wipe away her stray tears before carefully removing the ring from the box.

"It's beautiful." Juliet observed as he gently slid it onto her slim finger, "But it must have cost a fortune."

He shrugged, "Cost 'lot more than the one I bought ya' back in the seventies, I'll tell ya' that much."

She smiled down at the jewelry, then asked in awe, "Wait, you were going to propose while we were in the Dharma Initiative?"

"Well, yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, "Guess I never got 'round to it."

She gave a warm smile, overjoyed at the fact that he had wanted to spend his entire life with her back on the island as well as now.

"James, I think it's time we visit our new bedroom."

* * *

"Jack, I can't do this." Kate gasped out in tears, "I _can't_."

"Yes you can." He assured her softly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. He then used his free hand to swipe a fallen piece of hair behind her ear and she whimpered in pain.

"_No_, Jack." She shook her head hastily, "It's too much."

"Do you remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up?" He asked calmly, almost mimicking the words he had used nearly four years prior.

She nodded her head, _of course she remembered_, and began to breath out shakily, "One...two...three...four..."

"Kate, it's time." She suddenly heard her female doctor declare from the front of the hospital bed, "You're going to have to push."

She glanced over at her husband, her face overrun with fear, and he squeezed her hand in order to sooth her.

"Five." She finished as she fought through the pain and Jack kept his grip on her hand as she began to push.

It was only a few hours later when Jack planted a kiss on his wife's forehead and looked down at her in admiration, "You did fantastic."

She smiled as she cradled their young son in her arms and breathed out, "I think we should name him David."

"Why that's a lovely name." The nurse interjected as she went to hand Jack their second son, "And what will you be naming _David's _twin brother?"

"Christian." Jack answered, "After my father."

The nurse scribbled down the two names and Kate commented to her husband, "I don't know how we're going to handle twins."

"You're an amazing mother." He assured her, "We'll be fine."

"I know we will." She beamed up at him before admitting, "I hope they both end up like you."

"Doctors?"

She shook her head, "Gentle, handsome_, a hero_."

He gave a slight smile but argued, "I'm no hero."

"You saved my life - I'm lost without you." She admitted and although it sounded corny, it was the truth, "I love you, Jack."

"I love _you_."


End file.
